mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Astro-Boomerang
} |-| CRed SP= } |-| CBlue SP= } |-|Black SP= } }}The Astro-Boomerang is a Super Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on February 22, 1996. It was featured in the manga ''Dash Boy! Ten'' as Taihei 'Ten' Tenka's 3rd machine, supersedes his Boomerang-10 in the series. General info The Astro-Boomerang retains the similar body design of the Boomerang-10, but with several key differences. The overall bodyshell is smaller than its predecessor, with a pair of fins on the rear replaced by the built-in rear spoiler, and the front headlights were no longer being part of the bodyshell but as a small, optional front spoiler parts that can be attached to the front bumper. Canopy design has become more blocky and has green coloring. The motor case was partially exposed. It is mainly in white, with blue and yellow highlights and red trims on it. The original Astro-Boomerang comes with the yellow large-diameter 6-spoke Manta Ray-type wheels paired with Avante-type slick tires, and has the sub-parts of the chassis molded in smoke clear color. It also comes with the green curve-type side-guard. The Clear Red Special, however, comes with the white chassis and has the sub-parts and side-guard molded in red. It comes with the white large-diameter 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels paired with red arched tires. The Clear Blue Special is instead equipped with the white Super-II Chassis with the blue sub-parts and tires, but retains the same wheel and tire configurations as the Clear Red Special. All but the Clear Red Special and Clear Blue Special variants doesn't come with a standard motor. All variant of the Astro-Boomerang also came with the much smaller version of the car, whose chassis can be swapped with Tamiya's MiniMini Racer's chassis. (although it has no use in Mini 4WD races whatsoever.) In the manga The Astro-Boomerang has the lower center-of-gravity, better motor heat dissipation and smaller and lighter bodyshell. These gives the new Boomerang a slight performance improvements. While Ten uses the Astro-Boomerang in various races until the end of the story in Ten 3-1 and Ten 5-1, other story versions has the Astro-Boomerang destroyed later in the story; In Ten 3-2, the Astro-Boomerang was already damaged by the Black Stalker's supersonic wave and was later destroyed as it protects Gama's Boomerang Gamma and Iota's Strato Vector from being hit by the very same attack. In Ten 5-2, it was disappeared into the fire during the race against Jou Burado. Both events lead to the development and creation of the Thunder Boomerang W10. Technical info Length: '''134 mm (Original/Clear Red SP), 150 mm (Clear Blue SP/Premium Black Special) '''Width: '''90 mm (Original/Clear Red SP), 97 mm (Clear Blue SP/Premium Black Special) '''Height: '''39 mm (Original) '''Chassis: Super-1 Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Original), 4:1 (Clear Red/Blue SP/Premium Black SP) Gallery Boxarts AstroBoomerangClearRedSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Clear Red Special. AstroBoomerangClearBlueSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Clear Blue Special. AstroBoomerangPremiumBlackSPBoxart.png|Boxart of the Premium Black Special. Trivia * The front spoiler of the Clear Blue Special variant was modified to fit into the Super-II Chassis's front bumper, as the original Astro-Boomerang's front spoiler was not able to fit into it. See also Namesake * Boomerang Jr. Related cars * Boomerang-10 * Boomerang Gamma * Thunder Boomerang W10 External links Tamiya Japan * Astro-Boomerang on Tamiya official website * Astro-Boomerang (With silver plated wheels) on Tamiya official website * Astro-Boomerang Clear Red Special on Tamiya official website * Astro-Boomerang Clear Blue Special on Tamiya official website * Astro-Boomerang Premium Black Special on Tamiya official website (Japanese) Tamiya America * Astro-Boomerang on Tamiya America official website * Astro-Boomerang (With silver plated wheels) on Tamiya America official website * Astro-Boomerang Clear Red Special on Tamiya America official website * Astro-Boomerang Clear Blue Special on Tamiya America official website * Astro-Boomerang Premium Black Special on Tamiya America official website Category:Super Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash Boy! Ten